


How Damian Wayne-Al Ghul Abandoned It All and Became a Farmer

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Future Fic, Home Farm, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, damian wayne is a farmer, farming, most of it take place in a farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: As Martha Kent´s life is in danger while Superman and his family are out of world, it is up to Damian Wayne to protect the woman. He will have not only to confront a gang of vandals destroying small farms and business he will also have to deal with some personal demons as well as he realizes that the life he's been leading so far might not be what he wants and that he deserves more.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Jon Kent, Damian Wayne & Ma Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Do Batcows Dream of Batmen?

**Author's Note:**

> The "Damian becomes a farmer" headcanon that got out of control

Damian came back home from a long day at the Gotham School of Veterinary Medicine. He opened the door of his apartment, he groaned as he struggled a little to get the key inside of the lock, a small headache accumulated from his stressful day in the city.

As soon as Damian sat on his desk he got a call on his holophone. He groaned as he tossed into the table to see who it was. The device made a loud beep and the image of one Jon Kent aka Superlad materialized in front of him, looking a lot of serious which puzzle the son of Batman.

"Hello Damian"

"Superlad" Damian said as he served himself a cup of coffee from the thermos "What's up"

He didn't seemed to catch the irony in his tone. He was frowning and crossing his arms. Damian stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Something was wrong.

"I need to ask you a favor" Jon said "It's about Ma, she's in danger, they're after her"

Damian frowned in confusion. Martha Kent was in danger? That woman was as sweet as the pie she famously made, how could she possible have any enemies?

"There's a gang in Smallville, called 'The blood five' " Jon explained "They have a 'protection' fee with some farmers and they generally destroy the farms that refuse to pay, they've been threatening my Ma for over a week now"

Damian nodded seriously, blood rushing madly through his veins and into his fists. Anyone who was Jon's family was practically also his. And no one messed with Damian Wayne's family. 

"It would be huge for me if you could go over to the farm and protect her"

"Of course Jon" Damian said "I'll protect her with my life."

"Thank you" Jon said "I'll send you more info on the gang, please don't have her out of your sight, Me and my dad will be back in a week to solve this" and with that Superlad disappeared.

Damian reclined on his chair and sighed. He was already tired but he couldn't fail Jon. He quickly got up and started tossing clothes into a duffle bag, along with his Nightingale suit.

When he finished packing everything he needed he need he walked over to the window of the fire stair and stood there. He began to climb and climb until he was on the rooftop. He whistled.

In a few seconds, front he shadows Goliath, his loyal bat-dragon appeared. He landed in front of him and lick the man's face. Damian groaned but accepted the kiss from his pet. He hugged him and whispered into his ear: "We're going to the Kent farm" the Bat nodded and Damian hopped up into his back. They flew away.

Damian arrived at the farm by midnight. He made sure to land safely and quietly as to not start the neighbors. Well, "neighbors" was a figure of speech. The nearest town was kilometers away. They were practically in the middle of nowhere.

The son of Batman didn't know what it was but he always felt some sort of way whenever he visited the old Kent Farm and he didn't knew way but it traced back to when it was a child. The sky full of stars, the tall grass and grasshoppers chirping created an strange aura for Damian. Perhaps he would get used to it.

He hopped away from Goliath and shued the animal away. He walked towards the door while passing the mailbox that read "Kent", and into the porches of the white cabin in the middle of the soul. Thanks yo his advanced senses he could hear the animals sleeping on the barn next to the house.

"Mrs. Kent?" He called to the door "It's Damian, I'm friends with your grandson"

He waited for a while, he supposed the woman must have been asleep and Jon perhaps hadn't alerted yet of the situation. 

Suddenly he heard something and saw something moving in the grass behind him with his peripheral vision. He quickly turned around and and unfolded his sai from under his jacket and point it to the direction of the noise.

Something moved across the field crossing the road. Dark figures Damian could quite see due to his years spend with Batman fighting on the night. It seemed like three men running. He couldn't quite identify them but thanks to the moon shining on the night sky he recognized a piece of orange cloth tied on their arms. A gang symbol. He let the men run away as he stared at them. He put a hand of his pocket and threw a batarang into the direction of the men. A warning.

"Damian?" He jumped a little upon hearing his name and he turned around. His eyes widened as he met the business end of a rifle.

He looked over it and met the blue eyes of Martha Kent.

"Oh I'm sorry dear" The woman said "But those men have been terrorizing me for over a week now and a gal needs protection ya know?" She put the gun down "Would you like some tea?"

Damian stirred the the green tea in his cup. He looked up and saw Martha leaving a plate of pie that Damian didn't felt like rejecting. Not only because he secretly liked it but because he thought it would be good to the stay on the good side of this woman.

"Your hair has grown quite a bit ever since the last time I saw you" 

"Huh?" Damian said, then he touched his bun "Oh yes, I supposed it's been a while"

"You look quite handsome" Martha said while pinching his cheek. Damian coughed as he felt heat rising on his cheeks.

"Why don't you tell me about this gang?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Martha's expression suddenly shifted to a more grim one. Damian suddenly felt something in his stomach as if the whole atmosphere had changed.

Martha walked over to the window and looked at the moon.

"The Blood Five has been terrorizing our town for as long as I can remember" Ma kent said in a somber tone "Their leader back then, Johny Lo Truglio used to threaten my father daily now his son Carl Lo Truglio is doing the same"

Damian nodded while holding his cup of tea. He took mental note of everything Martha told him, while his heart tightened on his chest. He hated people that abused their powers over those who were defenseless. Even back in the League he hated when those of a bigger range used to nag the newbies. 

He stood up and took Martha's hand and pressed it delicately. The woman turned around in surprised and looked at him.

"I promise you, I won't let this people hurt you, Mrs. Kent" the woman smiled at caressed his cheek.

"Thank you for doing this, Damian"

Damian woke up to the sound of a chicken clucking at approximately six o'clock in the morning. He groaned, not used to starting his day until at least nine. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He got up to starts his day.

"Damian!" He heard the woman calling him from downstairs "I'm going to the farmers market, would you like to come with me?"

"Yes Mrs Kent! I'll be right there in a minute" he said.

He went over to his duffle bag and picked up a green hoodie, a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. He went down stairs and as soon as he stepped into the kitchen the smell of coffee and pancakes assaulted his nose.

"Good morning dear!" Martha said chirply.

"Uh, morning" Damian said timidly rubbing the back of his neck 

"Please seat" Damian obeyed "I made you some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes. You might have tried them once you visited Jon remember?"

"Yes?" Damian responded confused. She didn't looked at all like the concerned woman he had saw yesterday. He was about to say something until he thought that maybe this was how she masked her worry. The same way his baba masked his anguish behind an stoic mask perhaps Martha hid it behind a chirply and amicable mask.

"Oh before we head to town I need to feed the animals, you can wait for me here if you'd like" she said while serving a big pile of pancakes in front of Damian.

"Nonsense" Damian said "I'll help you with your farm chores"

"You're very kind, honey" Martha's smile dropped "Oh, I guess it for my protection right?"

Suddenly Damian felt guilt on his chest. He knew that he shouldn't lie to this poor woman. The years had made him more tactful to this kind of situations but she wasn't stupid enough to believe his actions came from pure altruism.

"Well partly " Damian admitted "But I'm also...eager to help you. I myself have raised a lot of animals, including a cow, so It wouldn't be really a chore for me"

Martha smirked behind her glasses, sensing a challenge "Alright, then finish your coffee because we've got some work to do"

Damian did as he was told and stood up, although not before helping the woman to clean up the plates. He looked over at her as he dried a cup with an old grey cloth. She was old but beautiful, even if they couldn't be more different she reminded him of his own mother in a certain way. They both loved nature and enjoyed the simple things in life.

They finished with the plates and were about to go outside when Martha said suddenly:

"Oh! I almost forgot" she went to the living rooms and Damian followed her. He saw he folding some clothes next to a pair of farmer black boots which she then gave to Damian.

"This are some of Clarks old work clothes, I wouldn’t want you ruining your pretty expensive clothes”

Damian grimaced as he looked at the clothes: there was a green sweater with an overall. His cheeks turned red as he imagined someone passing by and looking at him wearing them

"This isn't necessary Mrs. Kent" he tried to say

"Oh nonsense, dear" Martha smiled "It is more than necessary"

He looked at the women's big blue eyes for a minute and resigned himself. He took the clothes in a more aggressive manner than he might have intended and went to the room to change.

He entered the room and started undressing himself, he had a weird sensation, as if he was being watched by someone...or something, He tried to ignore his instincts as he put on the sweater, which was itchy, then followed by the overall. He looked at himself in the mirror.

The green sweater had a yellow line in the across the middle and the overall was...Honestly he didn't looked half bad. He might as well said that he enjoyed the outfit….this place has me acting weird. He thought.

“Damian!” Martha called

“I’m coming” Damian responded. Passing a hand through his clothes to polish them and tying his long hair in a ponytail.

This might be a long mission.

Damian and Martha walked through the fields in direction to the barn. The sun was hitting them hard in their kins, tanning them. The man looked around field, making some ground recognition. Now that it was daytime he could see the houses across the road. There was a bunch of picturesque homes of different colours. None of them indicated that they were the base of operations of a criminal gang.

They both arrived at the gates of the barn.

"I used to have more animals before" Martha commented while opening the gates "Now I just have two horses, a cow and a few chickens"

They both went inside the big red barn. Damian could immediately smell the mix of guano, hay and animal hair in the air. Lovely.

"I see" Damian said "I might be able to help with the cow, I used to have one"

"Oh yes I remember" Martha laughed "You called her 'Batcow', a little bit on the nose if you ask me. How is she?"

"I haven't seen her in a while actually, my baba moved her to a stable outside of the city, frankly I haven't seen any of my animals in a while, not since I moved"

"Oh that's a shame" Martha looked down "Well you can milk Bessy then, she's in the back, I'll be feeding the chicks if you need me"

Damian did as he was told and went to the back of the barn. Digging Clark's old boots on the ground with every step. He finally saw the black and white cow.

"Hello, Bessy" he said "I'm Damian"

The cow mowed in response so Damian guessed she was kinda disgusted that she was about to be milked by a stranger. The man could somehow feel her as he wouldn't want someone to invade his personal space in such a way. Also he hadn't told Martha but he had rarely milked his own cow, usually that was Alfred's job. Anyways...how hard could it be.

Damian sat on the stool next to the cow, he put his finger on the cow's rubber and started to pressed them.

The cow immediately complained, Damian shushed her so she wouldn't grab Martha's attention and kept milking her. It felt weird but somehow good weird. He could imagine how someone would get used to doing this everyday. Maybe he was getting into it. 

"Everything okay, dear?" Martha asked from when she was standing 

"Everything is alright, Mrs. Kent" Damian answered. The cow just mooed. And only stopped complaining only when Damian quitted after adding a considerably amount of milk into the bucket.

He picked up the bucket full with milk and brought to when Martha was feeding the chickens. 

"Oh thank you, honey, just leave it in front of the porches and then we can leave for the town"

"Yes, Mrs Kent"

"HELP HELP" 

Damian dropped the bucket as a scarring scream echoed inside the barn. Him and Ma Kent immediately ran outside.

There was an old lady that sort of looked like Martha outside. She was short, had brown hair with little white hairs. She was standing in front of the barn.

"Luisa, what happened?" Martha asked.

"M-my house, they b-broke in and killed my chickens! " the woman sobbed and threw herself into Martha's arms.

Damian frowned and grabbed the sai he had hidden inside of the overall. He looked at Martha and made a movement with his head to the house in front of them. The woman nodded carefully while consoling Luisa.

Damian ran across the road and into the house in front of Martha's. It was big and blue and the garden in front of it seemed to have been destroyed. The flowers and plants were destroyed along with the furniture and Damian could smell blood and saw a trace of feathers that went around the house and into the backyard

He stopped for a moment to analyze the place. He ducked and looked closer to the ground as if to see if he could find anything that lead him to someone: a hair, a nail, anything that he could maybe send to his baba that will help him solve this. 

Damian finally stopped looking as he looked down. He quickly stood up as he realized he was standing on a graffiti. It was written in red letters and it read:

BLOOD.

He frowned in concentration. He guessed there wouldn't be a lot of sellers of spray painting in Middle of Nowhere, Kansas, so he would be easily able to trace a supplier a maybe even a name. He was lucky he brought his computer along with him. It was time for some forensics work, then he would go out to fight those guys and pay them a visit.

Damian immediately went back to Martha's house as he realized he had left the woman alone for too long. He found both woman eating biscuits and drinking tea on the kitchen.

"We already called the police, did you find anything?" Martha asked.

"I'm sorry who is his young man?" Luisa asked looking at Damian.

"Oh this is Damian, he's friends with my grandson"

"I'm a P.I" Damian answered "Can I ask you a few questions about what happened?"

"Uh, sure" Luisa asked a little insecure.

"He's trustworthy, Luisa" Martha reassured her.

"T-the Bloods " she said as she sniffed, Marha handed her a tissue "I've been a little behind on my payments and they said I would pay it dearly if I didn't pay them soon" she bursted into tears.

Damian nodded, he took a mental note of everything that happened. The dead chickens, the spray painting, the breaking and entering. They were all clear signs of mark of territory. Those people were terrorising his town and the people in it. And Martha could be next. He had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere where they couldn't get her, then he would stay on the house waiting for the gang and ambush them.

He looked at the women on the table. The Blood Five wouldn't terrorise anyone anymore.

"Are you sure Damian?" Martha asked as she was obliged to pack her bags on her room.

"I'm positive" Damian answered while looking outside the window to make sure no one was coming through it "For all we know you could be next in their list, this is the most secure way to keep you safe"

"Alright" Martha said "If you say this is the way. I trust you"

Damian nodded " I will go prepare, I already called a car that will come pick you up and take you to a safe location"

The man went to his room to get his Nightingale suit from his duffle bag. It was a black tunic with black pants and a domino mask, also black. He put on the pads and his gloves, and escorted Martha out of the house and into the house.

"If something goes wrong, I will call my father, for now make we'll make sure you're safe" 

"Alright" Martha gave Damian a peck on the cheek "Good luck, Damian"

"Thank you"

Damian then went back to the house. He took his sai and sat on a chair in front of the door. Waiting for the guys to show up.

The more time it passed the more anxious he got. He started to think about all the things that could go wrong: What if they intercepted the car, what if the five decided to break into another house and he got someone else killed by prioritizing Martha. Dawn went over the roof and he was still worrying.

Suddenly someone banging on the door.making Damian stand into a fighting position "Who is it?" He yelled in his modified voice.

"We know you're in there Kent!" A masculine voice yelled from the other side "Pay us what you owe us or we will get in!"

Damian sighed sarcastically "Alright I'll give all of you a two second heads up to run away and turn yourself to the police"

The man barely skipped the bullet that went through the window glass and into the house. The door was kicked and Damian saw the leader of The Blood Five. Carl Lo Truglio. A bearded middle aged man.

"So you're Carl" Damian said "I'm not impressed"

"Where's the old lady?" 

"That doesn't concern you, this house and this town are under my protection"

"We'll see about that "

Carl grabbed the pipe and went to smash on Damian's head but he dodged it and hit the man on the left rib with his said, making him bleed. While Carl struggled another man entered through the window and began to shoot at the Damian but he managed to run behind the coffee table and form a barricade. After a while the man ran out of bullets and threw the gun away.

Carl yelled "Kenny, Lance, Jean get his ass!"

Damian threw a smoke bomb into the ground and disappeared. He saw other three man entering the scene in between the fog. He insmeditalt threw batarang at all of them separately. Knocking them down. As the fog dissipated he knocked out Carl's second hand with a kick and immediately turned around, but Carl was gone.

Damian immediately felt something stabbing him in the back. He yelled in pain and fell into his knees on the ground. Carl walked over him and stood in front of him.

"Looks like you ran ot of look little bird" as he was about to hit him with the pipe, someone open the door. Neither of them had the time to react before Carl was shot on the chest.

Damian immediately turned around and looked at the door. He saw Martha Kent pointing at to when Carl was standing with his shotgun. Before he could say anything another stabbing pain went through his body and he passed out.


	2. A Decision

Damian woke up to the soothing sound of someone humming. He was fully conscious but refused to open his eyes, as there was a pain in his back that made him want to stay in bed all day, he clutched to the rough canvas of the mattress and gritted his teeth in pain. In response he received a shush.

"It's okay" a quiet feminine voice told him and Damian actually believed it. He knew that whenever he was, he was safe.

But he remembered that it didn't mattered if he was safe, suddenly all of the memories of the night before came to his mind. He opened his eyes and immediately sat up straight on the bed. He winced in pain.

"Stay put" he looked to his left and met Martha's blue eyes "You got stabbed but I managed to get it out and to stiched the wound shut"

Damian looked down at himself, he was shirtless, and the left half of his chest was covered in bandages. 

"...How?" Damian only managed to say.

Martha smiled "You're not the first superhero who bleeds out on my living room, boy" 

The woman stood up "I called your dad, he just arrived with Jon and Clark after I told them what happened. Would you like me to call them?"

Damian pretended to think it for a moment. 

"No, I'll go"

Martha frowned "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll walk it off" Martha just sighed and put her hands up in resignation, knowing it was useless to argue with a stubborn bat

Damian followed the woman downstairs, between the seventy year old Martha and the poorly wounded man, they walked practically at the same speed. They finally arrived to the kitchen.

Clark and Bruce were talking very seriously in the kitchen while Jon was petting Krypto, the super dog. They three of them turned around as they heard Martha and Damian arrive.

"Damian!" Jon smiled and ran over to hug him. Damian winced in pain at the embraced " Sorry!"

Jon let go as Bruce got closer to them "How are you feeling, Damian?"

"Like shit" Damian answered.

"I'll pretend I didn't heard that" Martha said as he walked over them and went to take something out of the oven, probably a pie.

"Sorry" Damian said rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm. Bruce looked at him strangely and do did Clark.

Superman coughed " So Damian...I really thank you for what you did" Nightingale nodded.

"Yeah dude!" Jon intervened "Ma told us how you defeated the Blood Five!"

"He was really brave" Martha said as she settled the table, she looked at Bruce "You should have seen him"

Damian looked down, his cheeks turning red, he wasn't used to receiving so much praise at once.

"Mrs. Kent also helped me" Damian admitted "She saved me "

"Really?" Clark asked.

Martha waved her arm. "I might have pulled out your father's old shotgun"

"Mother!" Clark said in shock.

"What?" Martha asked "Did you really think I would be defenseless after all this years?"

"You shouldn't have a gun in the house" Jon said.

Martha looked at his grandson, she knew he was right. Damian and Bruce looked at each other awkwardly as they knew they maybe didn't belong in this conversation.

"Well, hopefully she will not have to use it any time in the near future" Bruce said anyway.

Martha rolled his eyes at the Batman "One can never be too sure of that, Bruce"

Damian thought about what she said for a moment. Although he had adopted Bruce anti gun stance over the years, she could see where she was coming from. How long had it been since either Jon or Clark had visited her? Just because she lived in a quiet farm in Kansas it didn't mean that she was safe. This whole experiences only proved it.

"Is there a Veterinary Medicine School around here?" Damian asked suddenly, gaining funny looks and the attention from everyone in the room.

"What?" Martha said.

"I-I apologize, it was a stupid question, just forget about it"

Martha insisted that the four superheroes stayed home for lunch. Nobody fought her in that. Bruce and Clark helped her make dinner while Damian and Jon went to the barn to get eggs from the barn. Well, Jon looked for egged while Damian rested against the barn wall due to his room

"So, how's work?" Jon asked trying to make conversation while he picked up the eggs into a basket.

"Honestly," Damian sighed "I'm getting kind of sick of it"

"Really?" Jon asked.

"The other day a man threw a bunch of files at me after I revealed to him that his wife was cheating on him" Damian told Superlad.

"Oof" Jon said as he stood up with the basket in hand. They both started to walk back to the house. "Well, are you at least enjoying Vet school? 

"Yes, I very much enjoy the classes" Damian answered then asked "How do you do it Jon?"

"Do what?"

"Balance work, life and the superhero gig?"

Jon sighed as he opened the door " It is hard sometimes, I love working as a photographer for The Planet, I also love being a superhero, but I will admit there's times , where, where—

"You wish things were different?" Damian finished for him.

Jon smiled with melancholy "Yeah, sometimes I do...but at the end of the day I know that I am where I meant to be"

What a beautiful feeling. Damian thought. I wish I would feel that as well.

Damian wouldn't tell anyone this. But sometimes he wished he could escape. Being a Private Investigator, Being in Veterinary School and Being Nightingale. Those were all symbols of his emancipation from his baba and his way of doing things on his own way, for the first time in his life. All things he had began to long for in his late teenage years. But now that he had all of those things...he realized they weren't enough for him, but what else could he do with his life?

"Damian!" Martha called, making him realize he was standing in the middle of the living room for a few minutes now, probably "Lunch is ready!"

He walked towards the kitchen and stood on the frame for a second. He looked at his Father, then at Jon and then at Martha. Something in his chest felt warm. For a fraction of a moment, he allowed himself to have a fantasy.

He daydreamed about waking up early in the morning in Clark's old room, then putting himself his old work clothes and going to the barn: picking up the chickens eggs, milking Bessy, brushing the horses hair (perhaps he could bring his own animals here); going to the farmer's market, buying vegetables and—

"Damian?" Bruce called from when he was sitting on the table "Are you alright?"

"Yes, baba" Damian responded "Everything's alright"

__________________________________

Damian laid without moving on his old bed, looking up at the tall, black roofs of the Wayne Manor and admiring how the sun was rising above his furniture. He had just woken up from another beautiful dream:

It begined with Damian waking up in the soft canvas of the mattress in his room of Kent Farm, he got up and realized he was wearing an overall, and he looked good; then he would go to the kitchen and he would be received by a table filled with coffee and chocolate pancakes and in the kitchen there would be Batcow, waiting for him along with another being: a young cow, Batcalf.

The young man allowed himself to slip into a daydream, he had been doing that lately. Whenever another client treated him like shit, whether his biology professor wouldn’t shut up,whether his baba would reprimand him for not doing things perfectly on a mission: Instead of snapping, instead of getting angry; he would just...go away, to the rooftop, to his room or just stayed perfectly still where he was and would begin to project. It was truly strange really, as a kid he had never had a place in his imagination to just...escape where things got too difficult. 

Damian stayed in the bed for a few minutes, his eyes fixated on a single spot. He wished he could stay forever, not wounded in bed due to his father’s order, but at peace.

Peace seemed like an unattainable concept for him

He groaned at the thought and sat on the bed, pressing his hands hard on the rouch canvas of the mattress. Why couldn’t he just move one with his life? It’s not like that weekend he had spend at the Kent Farm had been a life changing experience, had it been? He had long for a different life before. Of course he had. He had been fucking raised by an assassins, he had learned how to kill at the age of three, not even his mother could protect him from it. Of course he had wished a different life sometimes! Even when he was content by forming part of Batman Inc, fighting alongside his siblings and his baba, he wished he knew how it was to be at peace. To truly known the bliss of a simple life. 

Damian felt tears trailing down his face, what the hell? he wiped the tears off and looked up at the ceiling. His whole life he had been fulfilling a role for someone else, to be the heir of the Demon, the son of the Bat. Talia, Bruce, Dick, Stephanie: he was all of them. It was represented in his Nightingale alter ego, in his form of life, in his sense of justice, of humor, of love. Was there something that was solely his? Or was he just a combination of other people?

In the past he would have maybe just pile this feelings down in the back of his head and eventually forget about them, although they would always bother them. 

But this was the present, he was an adult and he would do what it damn well pleases him. He got up and went over to his drawer and started to take off some clothes and tossing them into his duffle bag.

Right in that moment someone walked into his room. Damian turned around and saw Alfred followed by Alfred the Cat and Titus the dog.

“Alfred” 

The butler looked over at the duffle bag “May I ask where are you going?”

The young man was about to snap at him but stopped himself from saying anything. Instead he felt a pressing sensation on his chest along with another set of tears started to come out.

Alfred’s eyes widened “Master Damian!?”

“Alfred...I-I-” He didn't know what to say.

“Oh my boy” Alfred went over to Damian and embraced him. “I knew this would happen”

Damian frowned and looked at his grandfather, how could he know when even Damian didn’t know what was going on? 

“I knew that the day would come when you would finally embark on your own way” Alfred said “I just wished it had came later than sooner.”

Alfred helped Damian pack his bag, he charged his motorcycle with gas and prepared lunch for his journey. He also made sure to help him write a letter to Bruce, to plasmate the feelings he couldn’t say to the man in person. 

“Dear Baba” Damian read aloud “I hope you can forgive me but going away so abruptly but I assure you that Alfred has giving me his approval that I’m in good enough condition to travel. I need to do something that neither you or the League has taught me to do, to deal with my feelings. I will be in the Kent Farm in hopes of finding answers to what I’m feeling right now. Love and Respect, Your Son Damian”

“What do you think? he asked his grandfather.

“I believe he will understand” Alfred answered “And that he loves you enough to respect your choices...the same way I do”

Damian gave Alfred a big hug before getting on his motorcycle. He also made sure to say goodbye to his pets again.

He rode out of the Cave and into the road he went.

Twenty hours later he arrived to Smallville. It was the middle of the day and Damian stood in front of the Kent Residence for a while. What was he even supposed to say? That he would be staying for a while without telling the woman first?

He threw his shoulders back and advanced towards the door. He knocked it a couple of time. He waited for a few minutes until Martha Kent came out. Looking as radiant as always.

"Oh, Damian" she said standing in the door frame "What a nice surprise—wait did you drive all the way to here?"

Damian looked down embarrassed "Yes I—I...I'm sorry I shouldn't be here, I don't know what I was thinking" he turned around to leave.

"Wait" Martha yelled, the boy turned around "You came here for a reason, don't feel bad for telling me why"

Damian sighed and looked at the woman straight in the eye: "When I visited you last month...I—I can't even explain it but for the first time in my life I felt at home–Martha's eyes widened– And I know it is crazy to even ask but could I...perhaps"

"Yes?"

"Could I stay here for a while?"

Martha paused for a moment but it felt like an eternity for Damian.

"Of course you can, honey" she answered sweetly, taking Damian's hand "To be honest, I need help with the farm anyway and it would be nice to have another set of hands lying around— she couldn't finish her sentence because Damian embraced her tight.

Martha hugged him back. He was clearly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
